Sido
Sido (früher: Häng On, 30. November 1980 in Berlin; bürgerlich Paul Hartmut Würdig) ist ein'' deutscher Rapper, der zurzeit bei Universal Music unter Vertrag steht. Sein Künstlername wird von ihm als Abkürzung für „'s'uper'-i'ntelligentes'D'rogen'o'pfer“ interpretiert, früher stand es für „'S'cheiße '''i'n d'ein '''O'hr Leben Bis zu seinem achten Lebensjahr lebte er mit seiner jüngeren Schwester bei seiner alleinerziehenden Mutter im Ost-Berliner Bezirk Prenzlauer Berg. 1988 wurde der Ausreiseantrag der Mutter genehmigt und sie zog mit den beiden Kindern nach West-Berlin, ins Märkische Vierte, wo Sido eine Gesamtschule mit gymnasialer Oberstufe besuchte. Auf seinen Sohn aus früherer Beziehung spielte Sido bereits 2004 mit Zeilen wie „Ich verwöhn meinen Sohn mit Aggro“ an, auf seinem zweiten Soloalbum'' Ich '' ''widmete er ihm das Lied ''Ein Teil von mir. Auf geäußerte Kritik an seinem vermeintlichen musikalischen „Erziehungsstil“ gegenüber einem kleinen Kind entgegnete er, dass sein Sohn Musik der Pop-Rock-Gruppe Julia möge und den Teil der Musik seines Vaters, der von Gewalt handle, nicht zu hören bekomme. Mit der Mutter des gemeinsamen Kindes war er vorübergehend verlobt, die Beziehung brach aber auseinander. Seit Mai 2012 ist er mit der Moderatorin Charlotte Engelhardt liiert, die er nur wenige Monate später heiratete. Am 14. August 2013 kam ihr gemeinsamer Sohn zur Welt. Karriere Sido auf dem Hiphop-Open in Stuttgart (2003) Würdig ist seit 1997 im Musikgeschäft tätig. Zusammen mit Bobby Davis (B-Tight) veröffentlichte er als RoyalTS einige Werke beim Berliner Hip-Hop-Undergroundlabel Royal Bunker (Royal für Royal Bunker, TS für Tight/Sido). RoyalTS''gründeten auch eine Rap-Crew namens ''Die Sekte (mit Rhymin Simon und Vokalmatador, später auch Tony D), später benannten sich Sido und B-Tight in A.i.d.S. (Alles ist die Sekte) um. Bei einem Konzert wurden die drei zukünftigen Chefs des damals noch nicht existierenden Labels Aggro Berlin auf Sido und B-Tight aufmerksam, woraufhin sie beschlossen, das Label zu gründen und die beiden unter Vertrag zu nehmen. Solokarriere Sidos Solokarriere begann 2003 mit dem WeihnachtsSong (auf dem Labelsampler Aggro Ansage Nr. 3) und dem Arschficksong. Beide wurden wegen frauenverachtender Inhalte der Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien zur Prüfung vorgelegt, aber nicht indiziert. Das Video zum Arschficksong wurde mit der Einschränkung „FSK 16“ freigegeben. Sidos erstes Soloalbum mit dem Titel Maske veröffentlichte er im April 2004. Der Titel bezieht sich auf die verchromte Totenkopfmaske, die Sido während dieser Zeit seiner Karriere bei Live-Auftritten trug.11 Es folgten die beiden Auskopplungen Mein Block und Fuffies im Club, die ebenso wie das Album in den Charts in die Top 20 stiegen. Zudem wurde noch der Arschficksong (mit leicht zensiertem Video) zum ersten Mal offiziell als Single veröffentlicht, was Sido gleichzeitig drei Singles in den Charts bescherte. Die dritte Single des Albums, Mama ist stolz, ist ein ernst gemeinter Ausdruck der Dankbarkeit Sidos für seine Mutter (Nur meine Mutter hat immer hinter mir gestanden), die ihren Text darin selbst einspricht. Mein Block machte Sido und Aggro Berlin in der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Der Song beschreibt die (vorgeblich) ghettoartige soziale Realität in einem Plattenbau der Berliner Trabantenstadt Märkisches Viertel („MV“), die als Problemsiedlung bekannt ist. Eine Textanalyse von Form und Inhalt, „fast schon parodistisch -- köstlich“,12 findet sich in dem Buch LYRIX – Lies mein Lied.13 Der eingängige, trotzig-stolze Refrain Meine Stadt, mein Bezirk, mein Viertel, meine Gegend / meine Straße, mein Zuhause, mein Block! wurde so bekannt, dass eine Parodie eines 16-jährigen Schülers namens MC Jeremy, die unter dem Titel Mein Dorf ironisch aus der Sicht der Landbevölkerung dagegen hielt, wenige Monate später ebenfalls ein Charthit wurde. Mein Block wurde erstmals auf der Beilage-CD #36 des Hip-Hop-Magazins Juice veröffentlicht, auf dessen zwei Vormonatsausgaben (#34 und #35) bereits zwei Titel mit dem Namen Mein Block von Hecklah & Coch sowie Blumentopf erschienen waren. Zum Teil wird der Titel als Reaktion auf die vorangegangenen Titel der beiden anderen Interpreten angesehen. In Anbetracht des üblichen zeitlichen Vorlaufs bei der Produktion von Titel und Zeitschrift gilt die ebenso kursierende Variante als glaubwürdiger, dass der Titel schon bestand und lediglich ein den Umständen angepasstes Intro erhielt, in dem auf die vorangegangene CD Bezug genommen wurde. Des Weiteren gab es später unabhängig hiervon Interpretationen des Mein-Block-Themas von den Rappern Azad und Eko Fresh. Sidos Album Maske verkaufte sich über 180.000 Mal und wurde mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Sein zweites Album Ich wurde nach circa 80.000 Vorbestellungen schon zwei Tage nach Veröffentlichung über 100.000 Mal verkauft und gleichfalls mit einer Goldenen Schallplatte ausgezeichnet. Im Verlauf seiner Karriere entwickelte sich Sido vom „Untergrund-“ zum „Mainstream-Künstler“. Während seine Fangemeinde deutlich jünger wurde, galt er bei einigen in der Hip-Hop-Szene bald als verhasster „Mainstream-Rapper“. Seinen Auftritt als Deine Lieblings Rapper zusammen mit Harris beim Hip-Hop- und Reggaefestival Splash! 2005 beendete er vorzeitig, da die beiden vom Publikum ausgebuht und mit Gegenständen und Lebensmitteln beworfen wurden. Sämtliche Aggro-Berlin-Künstler traten seither nicht mehr beim Splash-Festival auf. Anlässlich des Bundesvision Song Contests im Februar 2005, bei dem Sido den dritten Platz für Berlin belegte, nahm er während der Performance von Mama ist stolz seine Maske ab. Dieser Auftritt war der vorläufige Höhepunkt seiner zunehmenden Fernsehpräsenz im Umfeld von Stefan Raab und dessen ProSieben-Sendung TV total. Im März 2005 nahm Sido an der ebenfalls von Raab initiierten Wok-WM teil. Nach dem Album Maske, zwei weiteren Labelsamplern, einem Album mit Harris als Deine Lieblings Rapper und diversen Featurings kam Ende 2006 sein zweites Soloalbum Ich auf den Markt. Kurze Zeit später, am 20. April 2007, veröffentlichte er ein Album namens Eine Hand wäscht die Andere, auf dem einige Features mit Sido von anderen Künstlern zusammengefasst wurden. Im Frühjahr 2007 gründete Sido zusammen mit B-Tight das Label Sektenmuzik, auf dem alle Mitglieder von Die Sekte unter Vertrag stehen. Sein drittes Soloalbum mit dem Titel Ich & meine Maske erschien Ende Mai 2008, und Sido erreichte damit erstmals Platz 1 in den deutschen Albumcharts. Am 30. Oktober 2009 erschien Sidos viertes Soloalbum mit dem Titel Aggro Berlin. Die erste Single daraus, Hey du!, erzählt von Sidos Kindheit in der DDR und danach in West-Berlin. Es war das erste Mal, dass Sido seine Ost-Berliner Herkunft öffentlich machte. Als Aushängeschild des West-Labels Aggro Berlin hatte er daraus lange ein Geheimnis gemacht und verbreitet, er sei in Berlin-Reinickendorf geboren. Im Lied berichtet er, dass es nicht gerade „cool“ war ursprünglich aus dem Osten zu kommen und dass er nicht von seinen Kumpels gehänselt werden wollte. Bei dieser am 16. Oktober 2009 erschienen Single verwendet er den Refrain von Marias Lied aus Linie 1, der in Berliner Dialekt gesungen ist.14 Ende Januar 2010 gab Sido im „Fontane-Haus“ im Märkischen Viertel, ein Unplugged-Konzert, das von MTV aufgezeichnet wurde. An dem Konzert wirkten Adel Tawil von Ich + Ich, Kurt Krömer, die Hip-Hop Formation K.I.Z. und Stephan Remmler von Trio mit. Sido ist der siebte deutsche Künstler und nach den Fantastischen Vier der zweite Hip Hop-Act, der ein MTV Unplugged machte. Das dazugehörige Album wurde im Mai 2010 veröffentlicht. Ende 2010 tauchte im Internet ein Lied der unbekannten Punkband Fritzl's Töchter auf, das vom Rapper und Sido-Vertrauten Liquit Walker promotet wurde. Schnell wurde die Vermutung laut, beim Sänger der Band handle es sich um Sido selbst. Zudem hatte dieser einige Zeit zuvor bekannt gegeben, mit einer Punkband musizieren zu wollen. Eine Verbindung zu Fritzl's Töchter wurde jedoch dementiert.15 Erst Mitte 2012 gab Sido in einem Interview bekannt, Teil der Band zu sein. Obwohl albumreifes Material vorhanden sei, sei vorerst aber keine Veröffentlichung geplant.16 Am 14. Dezember 2012 erschien das Best-Of-Album #Beste, das neben Sidos persönlichen Lieblingsliedern sechs zuvor unveröffentlichte Titel enthält.17 Die Auskopplung Bilder im Kopf avancierte zu seiner erfolgreichsten Single und wurde in Deutschland mitPlatin ausgezeichnet. Weiters wurde eine DVD seines „Sido & Friends“-Konzertes vom Juni 2012 in Wien angekündigt. Diese ist bislang allerdings noch nicht erschienen. Am 18. Oktober 2013 wurde ein Video zu dem Song 30-11-80 veröffentlicht, dem Titeltrack seines am 29. November erscheinenden Albums. Die Zahlen im Titel stehen für die Geburtsdaten Würdigs. In dem fast elf Minuten langen Track sind neben Sido 18 weitere Künstler vertreten, laut Sido damit fast alle seiner „Lieblingsrapper“.18 Am 29. November 2013 wurde zudem ein gleichnamiges Soloalbum veröffentlicht, das bereits in der ersten Verkaufswoche auf Platz 1 der deutschen Albumcharts einstieg. Neben Gastbeiträgen diverser deutscher Rapper waren auf 30-11-80 auch Helge Schneider, Marius Müller-Westernhagen und Mark Forster vertreten. Am 13. Januar 2014 veröffentlichte Sido das Musikvideo zum Track Fühl dich frei aus dem Album 30-11-80, welcher der Titelsong des Films Nicht mein Tag mit Axel Stein und Moritz Bleibtreu ist.19 Kollaborationsprojekte Zusammen mit dem Rapper Harris vom Berliner Hip-Hop-Duo Spezializtz bildet Sido das Duo Deine Lieblings Rapper. Ein Album der beiden erschien im Oktober 2005 über Aggro Berlin und trägt den Namen Dein Lieblings Album. Aus diesem Album wurde lediglich die Single Steh wieder auf ausgekoppelt, deren Video großes Aufsehen erregte, da sich Sido und Harris in dem Video kreuzigen lassen. Als Grund für diesen Auftritt nannte Sido in einem Interview, er sei eine Art „Jesus“ für die deutsche Rapszene. Immer, wenn etwas an Deutschrap auszusetzen ist, sehe man sein Gesicht als Aufmacher. Gleichzeitig reagierte er damit auf die Indizierung seines Albums Maske und dreier Aggro-Ansage-Alben im Herbst 2005, die allerdings im April 2006 in abgeänderter Version neu erschienen (als Maske X etc.). Die beiden sind auch als Deine Lieblings Rapper auf anderen Alben vertreten und treten oft gemeinsam auf. In nächster Zeit sind keine Projekte der beiden geplant, da sie jeweils an anderen Projekten arbeiten. Allerdings schloss Sido ein zweites Deine-Lieblings-Rapper-Album nicht aus. Auf der letzten Singleauskopplung des Albums A Grand Don't Come for Free des britischen Rappers Mike Skinner hat Sido einen Gastauftritt: Die deutsche Veröffentlichung der im Juli 2005 erschienenen Single Blinded by the Lights enthält eine von Sido und Shizoe eingesungene deutsche Version mit dem Titel Geblendet vom Licht. Ein Remix des Lieds ist auf dem Album Ich und meine Maske zu finden. Zusammen mit dem polnischen Rapper Gural nahm Sido das Musikstück Te Typy auf. Diese erschien 2005 auf dem Album Drewnianej Malpy Rock des Polen. Mit Stonedeafproduction (SDP) sang Sido 2010 Ne Leiche und 2012 Die Nacht von Freitag auf Montag. 2011 nahm Sido gemeinsam mit Bushido nach langjähriger Feindschaft ein Album mit dem Titel 23 auf. Im Rahmen dessen treten die beiden als Formation 23 auf. Fernseh- und Filmkarriere Am 27. Januar 2007 kritisierte Sido bei der Show TRL die Band Linkin Park und Bandmitglied Mike Shinodas Nebenprojekt Fort Minor.20 Dies sorgte für Aufruhr in den Fangemeinden beider Bands. Am 3. Mai 2007 moderierte Sido zusammen mit Johanna Klum und Collien Fernandes die Verleihung des Musikpreises Comet in Köln. Am 29. Mai 2007 hat Sido zusammen mit B-Tight die MTV-Show Urban TRL moderiert und dabei gleich seine neue Single Schlechtes Vorbild präsentiert, die auf Platz 1 gewählt wurde. Bereits 2005 wurde Sido einmal als Moderator von TRL eingesetzt. In der Show moderierte der Rapper mit Harris, zu Gast war die Bloodhound Gang. Im selben Jahr war Sido Jurymitglied in der siebten Staffel der Castingshow Popstars.21 Im Jahr 2009 hatte Sido einen Gastauftritt in dem Film Männersache mit Mario Barth und Dieter Tappert in den Hauptrollen. Er stellt sich im Film als Guido vor und rät einem jungen Mann, der mit einer Maske auf dem Kopf an ihm vorbeiläuft, dass er das lassen solle, weil es nicht funktionieren würde. In dem Reality-Format „Club der bösen Mädchen“ (gesendet in den Pro7-Magazinen SAM und taff) wirkte Sido in der dritten Staffel (ausgestrahlt im Juni 2009) als Erzieher mit. Einen Tag vor der Bundestagswahl 2009, am 26. September 2009, zeigte ProSieben, in Zusammenarbeit mit der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, die Sendung „Sido geht wählen“. Sido sprach dafür mit Politikern aller Fraktionen, darunter Renate Künast von der Partei Bündnis 90/Die Grünen und SPD-Kanzlerkandidat Frank-Walter Steinmeier, und ließ sich erklären, warum er zur Wahl gehen soll und wofür die einzelnen Politiker und Parteien stehen. Die Sendung wurde für den Grimme-Preis 2010 nominiert.22 Eine weitere Nominierung erhielt „Sido geht wählen“ in der Kategorie Bestes Dokutainment für den Deutschen Fernsehpreis.23 Sido gilt überdies als einer der Finanziers der Web-TV-Sendung 51TV mit Playboy 51. Am 1. August 2010 war er selbst Gast in der zweistündigen Liveshow, in der er auch ein Urlaubsvideo vorstellte und im Duett mit Çalıkıran diverse Raplinien vortrug.2425 Für den ORF ist Sido seit Ende 2010 als Juror in diversen Castingshows tätig, so war er Mitglied der Jury in der österreichischen Casting-Show Helden von morgen und in der Talentshow Die große Chance. Zwischen Dezember 2011 und Februar 2012 war die Dokusoap Blockstars – Sido macht Band zu sehen, in der Sido mit Jugendlichen aus sozial schwachen Verhältnissen eine Rapgruppe gründete.26 Am 29. Dezember 2011 kam der Film Blutzbrüdaz in die Kinos, in dem Sido eine der Hauptrollen spielt. Der Film startete mit rund 130.000 Zuschauern in 257 Kinos innerhalb einer Woche und landete damit auf Platz 6 der deutschen Kinocharts.27 Im März 2013 gewann er in der Talksendung Absolute Mehrheit 300.000 Euro mit Thesen zur Legalisierung von weichen Drogen. Über die Verwendung des Geldes machte er keine Angaben,2829 sein Management erklärte, dass er Spendenempfänger nicht öffentlich benennen würde.30 2013 war Würdig in Die Spätzünder 2 – Der Himmel soll warten zu sehen,31 in der er sich selbst spielt.32 Im Film Halbe Brüder des Regisseurs Christian Alvart, der 2014 gedreht wird, übernimmt er an der Seite von Fahri Yardim und Tedros Teclebrhan eine Hauptrolle. Sonstiges * Am 15. November 2006 veröffentlichte Sido eine Biografie namens Ich will mein Lied zurück. * Mitte 2010 eröffnete er in Berlin ein Tattoo-Geschäft mit dem Namen Ich und meine Katze.33 * Sido nannte Edward Snowden einen „modernen Jesus“ und bot ihm Asyl bei sich Zuhause an.34 * Anfang 2013 brachte Sido in Zusammenarbeit mit der belgischen Firma On.Earz seine Kopfhörer Superstarz auf den Markt.35 Kontroversen 2004 kam es im Backstage-Bereich des MTV HipHop Open in Stuttgart zu einer Schlägerei zwischen Sido und dem Rapper Azad. Über die weiteren Beteiligten und den genauen Ablauf der Auseinandersetzung gibt es widersprüchliche Angaben. Anlass soll eine von Sido auf der Bühne ausgesprochene sexuelle Beleidigung gegen Azads Mutter gewesen sein.36 Am 12. Oktober 2009 wurde ein Verfahren gegen Sido wegen Beleidigung, Bedrohung und Körperverletzung eröffnet. In der Anklage wurde ihm unter anderem vorgeworfen, eine gehbehinderte Frau mit Steinen beworfen zu haben, was Sido jedoch bis zuletzt bestritten hat. Das Verfahren wurde gegen Zahlung von 14.000 Euro eingestellt.37 Im September 2011 kam es bei der ORF-Castingshow Die Große Chance zu einem Streit zwischen Sido und dem Kronen Zeitung-Kolumnisten Michael Jeannée. Daraufhin, nachdem Jeannée backstage vor laufender Kamera erklärte: „Der Sido, der gehört vernichtet“,38 brachte die Kronen Zeitung einen sehr negativen Artikel über den Rapper unter dem Titel „Das Leben des 'ORF-Stars' als einziger Mix aus Kriminalität und Taktlosigkeit“.394041 Sido ging, aufgrund des Artikels, juristisch gegen die Kronen Zeitung''vor, verklagte sie erfolgreich wegen übler Nachrede und auf Schadenersatz in Höhe von 7000 Euro.4243 Im November 2011 sorgte Sido im Rahmen einer Gala in Wien durch die Aussage „Ihr Österreicher habt uns da mal einen rübergeschickt, der uns Ordnung beigebracht hat!“ für einen Eklat. Dies wurde als Anspielung auf Adolf Hitler interpretiert. Einige ORF-Moderatoren, darunter Martina Kaiser und Eberhard Forcher, reagierten mit Empörung auf die Aussagen, zumal Sido vom Österreichischen Rundfunk gefördert wird. ORF-Programmdirektor Wolfgang Lorenz erklärte daraufhin: „Der Satz, der während Sidos Bühnenshow gefallen ist, war ausschließlich ironisch gemeint und ein Versuch des Künstlers, die Stimmung auf der Tanzfläche zu heben. Von der überwiegenden Zahl der Anwesenden wurde diese Ironie auch erkannt und daher mit einem Schmunzeln quittiert.“4445 Am 20. Oktober 2012 gab der ORF bekannt, die Zusammenarbeit mit Sido mit sofortiger Wirkung zu beenden. Am Vortag war es im Anschluss an die Liveshow „Die große Chance“ zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen dem ORF-Reporter Dominic Heinzl und Sido gekommen, im Zuge derer Sido handgreiflich wurde. Gemäß einem von Heinzl veröffentlichten Videomitschnitt entwickelte sich das Zusammentreffen der beiden Kontrahenten zu einem Streit. Die Konfrontation eskalierte und Sido begann Heinzl daraufhin wüst zu beschimpfen und attackierte ihn schließlich mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht, worauf Heinzl zu Boden ging. Am 21. Oktober 2012 entschuldigte sich Sido via Twitter bei Heinzls Mutter für eine im Rahmen der Auseinandersetzung geäußerte Beleidigung.4647 Am 31. Oktober teilte der ORF mit, dass Sido nach einer Woche Pause, wieder Bestandteil der Jury der Sendung ''Die große Chance sei. Der ORF begründete diese überraschende Entscheidung damit, dass sich beide beteiligten Personen einsichtig ihrer falschen Handlung gezeigt haben, und somit die Wiedereinstellung Sidos als Beispiel für das ideale Ende eines Streites – die Versöhnung und der Neustart – zu sehen ist.48 In seinem Lied Hier bin Ich Wieder spielt Sido mit der Textzeile „... Heinzl macht ne Judorolle. Auf dem Boden, weil er sein Niveau da suchen wollte ...“ auf den Vorfall an.49 Für seine Punktevergabe als Mitglied der deutschen Jury zum Eurovision Song Contest 2014 wurde er aus dem Internet teilweise kritisiert, weil die Jury, der er angehörte, den späteren Gewinner Österreich auf Platz 13 und stattdessen Dänemark auf Platz 1 gesetzt hatte.50 Sido reagierte mit der Argumentation, es sei nur die Diskussion zulässig, „warum mir die Komposition und die Performance des Herren aus Österreich nicht gefallen hat“. Dies wiederum sei eine „reine Geschmacksfrage“.51☁ Alben * 2004: Maske * 2006: Ich * 2007: Eine Hand wäscht die Andere * 2008: Ich und meine Maske * 2009: Aggro Berlin * 2010: MTV Unplugged-Live aus'm MV * 2011: 23 (Feat.Bushido) 2011: Blutzbrüdaz-Die Mukke zum Film * 2012: #Beste * 2013: 30-11-80 * 2014: 30-11-80 (Live Version) * 2015: VI * 2016: Das goldene Album * 2017: Royal Bunker Filmografie * 2009: Männersache (als Guido) * 2011: Blutzbrüdaz (als Otis) * 2013: Die Spätzünder 2 – Der Himmel soll warten (sich selbst) Auszeichnungen Diskografie Maske.jpeg|Maske Cover ich.jpg|Ich Cover ich und meine Maske.jpg|Ich und meine Maske Cover 30-11-80.jpg|30 11 80 Cover Links FaceBook: https://de-de.facebook.com/sidomusik Twitter: https://twitter.com/siggismallz YouTube-Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/user/officialsidomusik[[Kategorie:Rapper]] Kategorie:Die Sekte Kategorie:Aggro Berlin Kategorie:Urban Universal Music Kategorie:23 Kategorie:Beef Kategorie:Alternativ Rapper Kategorie:Rapstar Kategorie:"Ältere" Rapper